


A Simple Question

by StickyGem636



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickyGem636/pseuds/StickyGem636
Summary: Sans really couldn't understand why he had such a hard time asking. After all it's not like you'd say no.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	A Simple Question

Was there really ever a good time to ask? Sans had been waiting for about a year for the perfect moment but it never seemed to come up. He heard all these stories from people and they were always so romantic and sweet. They were always the kind of stories that people couldn’t help but smile and coo at. The thought of not being able to give you one hurt his soul. 

What was worse though, not getting that great story, or not getting asked at all? Papyrus said not getting asked at all, and, well, he was the greatest so surely he knew. Right? Maybe he shouldn’t even attempt to do this the human way.

There was the time he took you to a fancy restaurant. Reserved the nicest table they had. Bought the most expensive champagne and told you to order whatever you wanted. The night was going great. Wonderful in fact until a woman two tables over started making a scene. She was crying and yelling at her date. A date that had apparently just broken up with her. When it started you turned around to see what was happening, but when understanding crossed your features you promptly turned back around and stared at the plate in front of you. It no longer seemed like a good time. 

Then there was the rose gardens. The two of you went often. It was one of your favorite spots in the city and a perfect place to pop the question. The day was looking perfect. A cloudless sky and the roses in full bloom. You two walked through the rows talking for hours while he was working up his courage. Finally deciding to just go for it Sans picked a rose and put it in your hair. The laugh that left your throat was like music to his nonexistent ears. It would have been perfect if not for one small thing. That small thing had a stinger that you were deathly allergic too and had been hiding out in the center of the petals. Sans didn’t even think about the small box in his pocket again until you two were walking home from the hospital. 

After the failed attempt at the gardens Sans took you to a carnival. It was one of your favorite activities, and the ferris wheel was run by a man who would stall the ride for a few minutes if you gave him some funnel cake. Sans was determined that this would be the one that went right. After all that was how the saying went. Third times the charm. Not even an hour into the day and it started raining. The forecast for the day had said sunny skies, but clearly the idiot forecaster didn’t know what he was talking about. On the way home you tried to get Sans to tell you why he was so mad, but every time you asked he just bombarded you with puns until you gave up. 

After each failed attempt Sans got more distraught. He would mope and sulk in his room for days, Papyrus had to go in there and physically drag him out to the couch. On the couch he would just fold into himself. Getting lost in that big blue hoodie he never seemed to take off. Sans could remember it being the reason the first time either of you ever brought up sex. It had been about two months and you asked him if he ever took the thing off. His reply was some pun involving a jury. The dead stare you gave him spoke volumes and the next words out of your mouth had him blushing the brightest shade of blue. “So if we ever have sex you’ll take off everything else but the hoodie?” Sans can remember wondering what he should, if anything, say. Finally he sputtered out a small “you’ll just have to wait and see.” Of course, he never thought you’d take that as an invitation to ask him back to your place.

It always took him awhile afterwards to think of another idea, and he was getting tired of it. That’s why when the two of you were having a quiet moment at home Sans thought it’d be a good idea to ask then and there. After all that’s what you always reminded him of, home. A safe comfortable place where he doesn’t need to worry about anything. So he excused himself from the room for a minute and went back to the bedroom.

In his sock drawer tucked away in the back was the little wooden box. It had carvings of roses all over it and a small golden latch in the front. The inside was stuffed with realistic petals from your favorite flower and on top was a small ring. It wasn’t a diamond. Sans could have afforded any of them, but none of them felt right. You always talked about how wasteful diamonds were. Thousands of dollars on something that shouldn't be worth near that much. So instead he bought a small rose gold leaf band with an opal gemstone. The opal reflected the night sky and he couldn’t be happier with the choice he made. He knows you’re going to love it. He just has to give it to you.

Reigning in any remaining courage he has Sans teleports directly behind the couch. You’re still sitting there. Dressed in your pajamas and eating popcorn. Your hair's a mess and there's not a touch of makeup on your face. The TV is still going, but that’s okay. It’s just a rerun that the both of you have seen half a dozen times. Sans can’t think of a more perfect time. That doesn’t mean he’s not still terrified to ask. When Sans walks to the side of the couch and clears the throat he doesn’t have, you give him your undivided attention.

“I’ve been trying to do this for awhile now, and I just can’t seem to find the right time. I wanted it to be perfect, but honestly I could have asked whenever and it would have been right.” Sans can feel a drop of sweat forming on his brow and hopes he doesn’t appear as nervous as he is. He’s pretty sure he’s not that lucky. “We’ve been together for a long time now and I was just wondering if you’d like to turn it into forever?” When he finishes his monologue he brings the box out of his pocket and opens it to show you the ring. The look on your face radiates happiness and he knows all that worrying was in vain. What he does not expect is your reply. 

“Oh my goodness, yes! Of course I will. Honestly, I thought I was going to have to take the thing out of your drawer and ask you myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine his soul leaves his body and he faints at the end. Anime style.


End file.
